Fairytale of Modern Era
by Grey Cho
Summary: Dongeng tak pernah tahu waktu, bisa datang kapan pun. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

For Giarti

 **Fairytale of Modern Era**

Teras-teras perumahan dipenuhi bingkisan. Ada sekeranjang bunga, kue, boneka, dan serba-serbi lain. Mereka bilang, itu semua merupakan persembahan untuk penyihir yang tinggal di hutan di kota Claire. Konon, penyihir itu akan muncul di bulan ini, tepat saat perayaan _Halloween_. Ada yang percaya bahwa penyihir tersebut bisa saja menjelma menjadi anak manusia berkostum dan bertandang dari rumah satu ke rumah lain, berbaur dengan anak kota. Namun, ada sebagian yang percaya bahwa sang penyihir akan datang tepat tengah malam, mengambil bingkisan yang diletakkan, menjadikan bingkisan tersebut bahan untuk membuat ramuan sihir atau semacamnya. Jika beruntung, sang penyihir akan membalas budi. Dia akan meletakkan ramuan tersebut enam malam setelahnya di teras sang penghuni rumah. Namun, hingga saat ini, seorang pemuda percaya bahwa keduanya hanyalah isapan jempol.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berusia dua belas tahun itu baru dua tahun tinggal di Claire, merasakan ragam budaya yang cukup berbeda dengan kota tempat dia tinggal sebelumnya. Kotanya jauh lebih metropolitan, tak lagi diusik oleh rumor mistis. Tak ada tahayul yang berkembang. Perumahan telah digantikan apartemen menjulang di sana-sini. Teknologi mulai mengambil alih, sedangkan di sini? Rumah-rumah di sini masih memiliki unsur mediteranian. Teras-teras dengan tangga. Lilin-lilin yang masih menaungi jalanan malam. Kereta dengan asap mengepul tebal dan bebunyian yang kencang saat tiba di stasiun. Perahu kecil berlayar di sepanjang aliran sungai. Para nelayan begitu terampil mendayung perahu mereka, berusaha menghindari lampion-lampion di permukaan sungai.

Hanya di kota mungil ini, Sasuke masih bisa melihat beberapa pria tua mengenakan mantel jerami dan caping di kepala mereka saat musim dingin. Hanya di kota ini, Sasuke bisa mendapati manusia berbaik hati dengan hewan dan tumbuhan.

Ketika pagi, Sasuke selalu disambut pemandangan beberapa anak dan wanita memberi makan burung-burung yang bertengger di depan rumah. Penduduk sana tampak akrab dengan makhluk bersayap itu, tak membuat mereka kabur sekalipun mendengar langkah kaki manusia.

Namun, tetap saja. benarkah penyihir itu ada? Tahun lalu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Mikoto, ibunya, bersenandung ria sembari memenuhi keranjang dengan bunga dan kue. Ibunya bilang sangat menantikan malam _Halloween_ , berharap keranjang mereka dipilih sang penyihir dan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Namun, sepenglihatan sang pemuda, tak satu pun keranjang penduduk di kota mungil itu yang hilang. Sasuke bahkan keluar rumah pukul empat pagi demi memastikannya. Meski dengan napas yang mengepul saking dinginnya udara, meskipun harus menyeret langkah di antara dedaunan yang bertumpuk, Sasuke tetap ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Pembuktian Sasuke berhasil membuatnya menarik sebuah simpulan, yakni penyihir tidaklah eksis di mukabumi.

Tahun ini, Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan perayaan _Halloween_. Dia menengok ke dapur, ibunya masih sama seperti tahun lalu, berdansa sendirian ke berbagai penjuru dapur, menghias sebuah keranjang dengan buah dan kue.

"Bu, Ibu masih percaya kalau penyihir itu benar-benar akan datang? Tak satu pun dari keranjang penduduk yang diambil."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis, menghentikan tarian. "Tidak masalah. Selama penduduk di sini menikmatinya, Ibu juga ingin menikmati tradisi seperti ini."

* * *

Pemuda berambut _raven_ bertopang dagu di kusen jendela, satu tangannya memilin setangkai tulip. Ibunya menanam tulip di beberapa pot kecil di balkon kediaman mereka. Kini, tangan jahil Sasuke memetik satu di antaranya. Oniks bergulir ke luar, memerhatikan aktivitas penduduk, tetangganya, yang tak jauh dari sang ibu. Di depan sana, Sasuke melihat pemuda bernama Naruto tengah mengangkat keranjang ke teras. Sang ibu turut serta, merapikan keranjang yang Naruto letakkan. Di sisi kediaman Naruto, Sakura dan ibunya disibukkan dengan keranjang yang belum tuntas. Mereka masih keluar-masuk rumah, menaruh beberapa macam benda ke dalam keranjang. Di sisi lain kediaman Uzumaki, keluarga Akimichi tengah memasukkan lampion ke dalam keranjang.

Sasuke terkekeh. Naif sekali. Bukankah pada akhirnya, isi keranjang tersebut akan tetap menjadi milik mereka? Terkadang, beberapa tetangga akan bertukar keranjang satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, sang penyihir hanyalah kambing hitam agar tradisi ini tetap bertahan.

Memilih menutup jendela karena hari mulai petang dan sang ibu telah memanggil untuk makan malam, Sasuke membiarkan jemarinya menjatuhkan setangkai tulip ke bawah sana, tepat ke atas teras, masuk ke dalam keranjang. Uchiha tertegun.

' _Nice catch_ ,' batinnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, beberapa anak dengan kostum datang ke rumah, meneriakkan slogan _Halloween_ , meminta diberikan kue dan permen. Uniknya, anak-anak di kota ini paham betul bahwa mereka tidak diperkenankan mengambil apa pun dari dalam keranjang. Persembahan untuk sang penyihir bukanlah milik mereka. Sasuke sendiri menjatuhkan beberapa permen ke tas labu beberapa anak. Sebagian meminta dengan telapak tangan. Ketika Chouji datang dengan kostum ninja, Sasuke mendengus. Diberikan olehnya sang tambun satu buah permen, membuat wajah Chouji seketika menekuk.

Naruto datang bersama sepupunya, Boruto. Keduanya mengenakan kostum rubah kembar. Mikoto yang hafal benar kesukaan keduanya menitipkan Sasuke untuk memberikan mereka _burger_ dan _ramen_ instan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau ikut berkeliling?" Ajak Naruto.

Sasuke tak mau. Dia ingin lekas tidur. Seharian ini dia merasa lelah karena harus membantu ibunya mengemas makanan manis. Selain itu, pemuda berambut legam itu tak berminat dengan hal semacam ini.

* * *

Langit begitu kelam. Lilin-lilin yang sekian meter dinyalakan tak membantu penerangan. Gelap masih terlalu pekat mendominasi. Menarik napas, seorang gadis bertudung merafalkan sesuatu. Dalam hitungan detik, empat cahaya hijau berbentuk bola mengelilinginya, membuat dia bisa melangkah tanpa ragu. Sepatu _boots_ hitam-nya sesekali menginjak ranting dan daun, menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Gadis itu telah memastikan seluruh penduduk tertidur pulas. Sebelum memasuki area kota, dia telah menebarkan bubuk _lavender_ untuk membius penduduk.

Dia berkeliling, menghampiri keranjang-keranjang yang diletakkan di setiap teras rumah, mengamati isinya satu per satu.

"Cokelat, kue, permen, dan mainan." Gadis tersebut menyebutkan isi keranjang setiap rumah yang pada umumnya serupa. Dia tidak membutuhkan pemberian seperti itu untuk dijadikan ramuan.

Sejujurnya, gadis yang merupakan penyihir itu kecewa. Setiap tahun, pemberian penduduk semakin tidak inovatif. Itu-itu saja, padahal dulu, dia banyak mendapatkan bahan ramuan dari mereka. Gadis itu kembali menapaki teras demi teras. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat lampion dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang. "Akimichi". Begitulah nama keluarga yang memasukkan benda tak lazim ke persembahan. Tahukah mereka bahwa penyihir menggunakan kunang-kunang abadi untuk menerangi kediaman?

Melangkahkan kaki ke seberang, sang gadis bertudung tertegun. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menemukan bunga tulip. Bunga tulip sangat berguna untuk dijadikan obat. Jemari lentiknya meraih setangkai tulip. Ada banyak bunga tulip di balkon kediaman ini. Namun, dia tahu, dia hanya memiliki hak untuk mengambil satu tulip dari dalam keranjang.

Sebelum sosoknya beranjak dari sana, gadis itu berbisik lembut. "Aku akan membalas budi kepadamu."

* * *

Sebuah titah dari sang ibu memulai aktivitas Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu serta-merta ke teras, mengambil kembali keranjang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam. Perayaan _Halloween_ telah usai dan saat yang ditunggu tiba, hari bertukar keranjang bagi Kota Claire. Sasuke meletakkan keranjang tersebut di meja, menanti sang ibu mengisikan beberapa benda lain ke dalam sana. Saat itulah, oniksnya mendapati ada benda yang raib dari dalam keranjang. Benda yang hanya dia seorang ketahui. Tulip yang dia jatuhkan! Tulip itu tak lagi ada di dalam keranjang. Pemuda itu sedikit mengacak isi keranjang, sekadar membuktikan bahwa setangkai tulip itu tidak terselip benda lainnya. Namun, sungguh, setangkai bunga itu tak lagi bereksistensi di dalam pilin rotan. Benda itu benar-benar hilang dari sana. Masih menolak percaya, Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Barangkali tulipnya hanya terbang terbawa angin.

Bagaimanapun, penyihir tidak ada. Itulah yang dia percaya.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berganti. Mikoto bertukar keranjang dengan keluarga Akimichi. Segala camilan mengisi lemari makanan di kediaman Uchiha, persediaan untuk beberapa hari. Kediamannya hanya terisikan dua orang, minus suami dan anak sulungnya. Mereka berdua tinggal di kota lain, mengerjakan proyek dan akan kembali berpindah untuk proyek selanjutnya. Mikoto sendiri tak tahu apakah huniannya kali ini merupakan hunian permanen untuknya dan Sasuke. Fugaku terkadang mengajaknya ikut pindah jika kota tempat kerjanya terlalu jauh dari kota sebelumnya. Jika mereka harus pindah ke luar negeri, mau tak mau Mikoto akan ikut serta.

Sasuke. Mikoto teringat anak bungsunya itu. Pemuda itu selalu berdiam diri di dalam rumah, seakan masih kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dan bergaul dengan penduduk sekitar. Sasuke besar di kota maju, kota yang telah meninggalkan budaya, keaslian setempat. Sasuke besar dengan melihat bahwa rekan manusia adalah teknologi, bukan manusia lain. Mikoto sangat memaklumi sikap sang pemuda. Namun, hal itu tidak lantas membuat Mikoto membebaskan Sasuke untuk menjadi remaja asosial. Bagaimanapun dia tinggal di kota berbudaya, lambat-laun dia harus bisa mengkondisikan dirinya sendiri dengan sekitar.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau ke toko untuk membeli bahan masakan?"

Lenguhan panjang terdengar. Anak itu pasti merasa malas untuk beranjak dari kamarnya. Namun, sebagai seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan dan merawat sang pemuda, Mikoto tahu benar bahwa dia memiliki jurus ampuh untuk menyeret sang pemuda keluar.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan siang. _Gadget_ -mu akan Ibu sita."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke telah ada di hadapannya, ditambah lutut kiri yang terlihat memar lantaran tersandung sesuatu tadi. Mikoto tertawa geli. Disodorkan olehnya beberapa lembar uang dan selembar memo, berisikan bahan apa saja yang harus dibeli. Sembari mengeluh, Sasuke mengetuk sepatunya ke teras dan berpamitan dengan sang ibu.

* * *

Sasuke selalu merasa tak nyaman berjalan di keramaian seperti ini. Suara bising manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Suara derap yang bebaur. Aroma yang tak lagi bisa dikenali milik siapa. Sasuke tak pernah menyukainya. Kota modern membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Masyarakat di sana fokus dengan _gadget_ mereka, tak lagi bertegur sapa dengan orang asing sesama pengguna jalan. Sasuke tak perlu ditatap oleh banyak orang dulu. Namun, setelah pindah kemari, ada banyak mata yang terkerangkeng sosoknya. Mata yang seolah ingin memilikinya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tak nyaman. Berusaha mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran di kepala, Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Ya, cukup berkonsentrasi ke depan. Dia tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi penggemar spontannya. Dia tak perlu mengurusi hasrat-hasrat yang tak akan sampai kepadanya.

Saat ini, pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Sebuah kolam dengan air mancur berada di tengah. Di sudut, terdapat sebuah jam menjulang dengan bentuk menyerupai lubang kunci. Jam yang lantas berdenting nyaris ketika sang jarum berhenti di angka dua belas. Kala itu, Sasuke merasa waktu terasa melambat. Uchiha muda memandang ke depan, mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke lalu menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi. Penduduk berjalan dengan arah terbalik. Mereka berjalan mundur. Hanya dia dan sang gadis yang berjalan maju.

Apa dia tengah berhalusinasi? Apa permainan yang dia mainkan semalaman membuatnya berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak? Sasuke merasa ingin kabur dari sana. Dia ketakutan. Namun, tubuhnya terus berjalan dan kini, terdiam. Dia tak bergeming, seolah tubuhnya menanti sang gadis datang menghampiri.

Gadis berambut sepundak itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tinggi mereka cukup jauh berbeda. Gadis itu begitu mungil, hanya mencapai dadanya. Dia mengenakan tudung berwarna merah, mengingatkan Sasuke pada sebuah dongeng. Gadis itu membawa keranjang di tangan kanannya dan kini terlihat tengah merogoh keranjang berbalut kain senada tudungnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol tanpa merk. Isinya berwarna ungu cerah. Sangat mencurigakan. Apakah gadis ini pengedar obat terlarang?

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Balas budi dariku atas bunga tulip beberapa hari lalu."

Sasuke tersentak. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengetahui tulip itu pemberiannya? Seolah membaca isi pikiran Sasuke, sang gadis melanjutkan.

"Ada sidik jarimu di sana, mengarah kepadamu."

Apakah gadis ini detektif? Tidak. Bukan. Gadis ini bukanlah detektif. Untuk apa detektif menganalisis setangkai bunga dan pemiliknya, seakan tak ada kasus pembunuhan yang lebih menarik untuk dikaji.

"Ramuan itu bisa memperlihatkanmu mimpi indah. Tuangkan ramuan itu ke bantalmu sesaat sebelum tidur. Tidak perlu terlalu banyak. Satu botol ramuan mimpi seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk dua sampai tiga kali pemakaian."

Jeda sesaat dan kondisi kembali normal setelah sang gadis berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Penduduk kembali berjalan maju. Jarum jam kembali bergerak ke kanan. Angin kembali berembus. Sasuke terbengong sejenak. Sosok yang barusan dia temui bukan halusinasi belaka. Sebotol ramuan yang kini bertengger di antara sela ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjadi tanda kehadiran sang gadis. Gadis itu nyata! Sontak saja, Sasuke tak lagi memikirkan _anxiety_ -nya, terganti dengan keinginan mengejar sang gadis.

Sasuke masih bisa melihat sosok gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Sosok bertudung itu berjalan cepat, melewati kerumunan manusia dengan mudahnya dan mengarah ke pinggiran hutan. Sasuke masih terus berlari. Tanpa sang pemuda sadari, dia melompat melewati pagar pembatas hutan, berlari menembus ilalang panjang dan merasuk dalam gelapnya hutan.

Napas sang pemuda terengah, tapi dia masih terus berlari. Bagaimana bisa sosok mungil seperti gadis itu bisa berjalan begitu cepat? Sasuke kehilangan sosoknya dalam sekejap. Namun, sisi lain dari dirinya tidak merasa heran dengan keanehan tersebut. Gadis itu bukanlah manusia biasa. Dia—

"Sial!" Sasuke meringis. Kakinya terantuk akar pohon, menyebabkan dia terjerembab. Warna biru dan merah memulas lutut kanannya. Tergopoh-gopoh, Sasuke berusaha berjalan. Namun, kian lama, sang pemuda sadar bahwa dia telah masuk terlalu dalam ke dalam hutan. Riuh dari perkotaan telah bias, digantikan burung-burung gagak. Rindangnya pepohonan membuat warna langit menjadi samar, tak lagi membuat sang pemuda tahu arah dan waktu. Apakah malam sudah bertandang? Masihkah siang hari tinggal? Apakah sore telah temurun? Sasuke tak tahu.

Yang dia ketahui, dia tengah tersesat seorang diri dan paling buruk, di dalam hutan.

Tubuh sang pemuda terasa lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk. Tak lagi berdaya sekadar untuk mengangkat badan. Habislah sudah. Dia akan menjadi mangsa hewan buas yang mendiami hutan ini. Bayangan dirinya tercabik dan menjadi santapan beruang atau apa pun membayangi otaknya. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya. Haruskah dia meneguk ramuan mimpi yang gadis itu berikan sehingga dia bisa bermimpi indah dalam keabadian? Ah, tangan sang pemuda menyentuh secarik kertas. Dia belum pergi berbelanja. Konyol.

"Tuan, ikutlah aku." Sebelah tangan menarik Sasuke, menaikkan sang pemuda ke atas punggung seekor rusa hutan.

Ketika aba-aba "sudah sampai" diucapkan, Sasuke baru benar-benar sadar dari lamunannya. Dia masih hidup! Kini, sebuah pohon raksasa menantinya. Beberapa hewan kecil tampak diam mengelilingi pohon tersebut. Sosok yang menculik Sasuke sesaat lalu memperlihatkan rupanya. Sosok gadis yang tadi dia kejar!

"Aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam hutan. Ceroboh sekali, Tuan."

Sasuke berdecih. Dia tak akan mau masuk ke dalam hutan seperti ini jika sang gadis tidak menampakkan diri. Namun, komplain itu disimpannya dalam hati. Sang pemuda menengadah, melihat pintu dengan bagian atas melengkung yang menempel dengan badan pohon raksasa. Beberapa jamur bermotif polkadot menyala terang menggantikan lampion. Kunang-kunang mengitari sang gadis, memberikan penerangan inklusif. Gadis itu menuntun Sasuke untuk mengekorinya. Tangan mereka masih berpegangan, kejadian yang membuat Sasuke ingin membuang muka.

Sang pemuda menatap gadis bertudung yang membuka pintu, membuat bunga _platycodon grandiflorus_ , bunga serupa lonceng, yang menggantung di dekat pintu berbunyi nyaris, laksana lonceng betulan. Sasuke merundukkan kepala, menyadari bahwa pintu yang dia lalui amat rendah, bahkan untuk pemuda yang belum begitu tinggi sepertinya. Di dalam, Sasuke menemukan tiga pintu lain, yang sang gadis jabarkan sebagai pintu kamar, pintu kamar kecil, dan pintu dapur. Ruangan yang Sasuke kini masuki sendiri begitu mungil, hanya ada satu meja kayu, dua kursi dari bahan yang sama, televisi yang entah bagaimana bisa menyala meski tak terlihat kabel melilit di sana-sini, dan beberapa tabung rahasia, juga sebuah panci beserta spatula raksasa.

Gadis itu mendudukkan Sasuke di salah satu kursi dan berbalik. Tak berselang lama, dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah ramuan yang masih diletakkan di dalam mortar mungil berwarna kelabu. Gadis itu melipat celana selutut Sasuke lebih tinggi, membuat sang pemuda merasa canggung.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

"Lutut kananku terluka saat terjatuh di hutan tadi."

"Lutut kirimu?"

Sasuke berusaha menghindari pertanyaan tersebut. Mana mungkin dia merendahkan harga dirinya dengan berkata bahwa dia terantuk di kediamannya. Memalukan! Tak ambil pusing, sang gadis lantas berlutut di depan Sasuke.

"Kakimu terluka, jadi akan kuoleskan obat." Gadis itu meraih sesiuk cairan dari dalam mortar dan mengoleskannya ke lutut kanan Sasuke. "Obat ini kubuat dari setangkai tulip yang kauletakkan di keranjang persembahan. Tulip memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan luka memar, gangguan sirkulasi darah, anemia, dan sakit punggung. Aku bermaksud memberikan obat ini pada seorang nenek di kota. Dia tinggal seorang diri dan mengalami kesusahan karena menderita sakit punggung."

"Kau tak berniat tinggal bersamanya? …Agar dia tidak kesepian."

Gadis itu terdiam, menjedakan pertanyaan dan jawaban. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum getir. "Nenek baik hati itu akan ketakutan jika tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang penyihir. Lagipula, aku tak bisa meramu apa pun selain di kediamanku."

Hinata tak melanjutkan, tapi batinnya masih bicara. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama di kota. Dia hanya mengunjungi sang nenek setiap satu bulan sekali. Itu pun benar-benar menyelundup. Jika ketahuan dia muncul dari dalam hutan, habis sudah riwayatnya dan penyihir lain, eksistensi yang seharusnya rahasia.

Sebelum Sasuke menginterupsi, gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu mendahului dengan ucapan "selesai". Sasuke melihat kakinya diolesi ramuan dari tulip. Dia tertawa kecil. Sangat tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir, penyihir identik dengan hal-hal magis. Namun, kau terlihat seperti tabib ketimbang seperti penyihir."

Gadis bertudung itu ikut tertawa kecil. "Kami penyihir berbaur dengan alam melebihi manusia biasa. Kami tinggal di hutan, berkomunikasi dengan tumbuhan dan hewan, menerapkan simbiosis mutualisme di antara kami. Leluhurku mungkin bisa menggunakan sapu terbang. Namun, aku tak yakin, ayah dan ibuku tak pernah terlihat mengendarai sapu terbang ke mana pun."

"Lantas dengan apa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sasuke mengharapkan jawaban seperti "dengan rusa terbang", "dengan permadani", atau "dengan terbang menggunakan baling-baling bambu". Namun, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis sedikit menuai kekecewaan.

"Dengan kereta atau bus."

"Normal sekali."

Ketika Sasuke berkomentar, sang gadis menarik wajah Sasuke, memperlihatkan Sasuke pada tabung-tabung berisi cicak, ekor kadal, dan rambut entah milik siapa, membuat sang pemuda harus menarik kembali ucapannya.

* * *

Perjumpaan mereka sangat singkat. Gadis itu mengajak Sasuke berkeliling hutan. Pergi ke sungai terdekat, berbincang dengan ikan dan seekor macan. Gadis itu juga melakukan rajah tangan, menakuti sang pemuda bahwa dia di masa lalu mungkin seorang ninja yang menyebabkan perang dan berkhianat pada teman-temannya. Sasuke hanya berdecak, mustahil dia adalah seorang ninja. Tak ada ninja yang tersandung berkali-kali dalam sehari. Jika dia adalah ninja, dia akan pergi ke mana pun dengan menghilang atau akan menggunakan jurus mata untuk mengelabui ibunya.

Beberapa jam yang mereka lewati harus usai ketika sang gadis berkata malam akan tiba dan malam bukanlah kawan manusia. Terlebih, saat manusia itu berada di dalam hutan.

"Naiklah." Gadis itu menyuruh Sasuke menaiki rusa yang tadi mengantarkannya ke kediaman sang gadis.

Gadis itu banyak bercerita bahwa penyihir hidup seperti orang kebanyakan. Orangtuanya mengajarkan dia seperti itu. Dia pernah tinggal di beberapa kota dan menjalani kehidupan akademik seperti pelajar semestinya. Namun, gadis itu ingin mendalami eksistensi penyihir dan tinggallah dia seorang diri di dalam hutan.

Ketika rusa hendak mencapai pagar pembatas yang membedakan hutan dan perkotaan, Sasuke undur diri. Namun, sebelum itu, sang pemuda menarik tangan gadis penyihir, menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi luput untuk ditanyakan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu melongo sebentar dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, Tuan."

Dengan itu, sang rusa berbalik pergi, membawa gadis penyihir kembali masuk ke dalam hutan. Sasuke masih memandangi tangannya. Jemari sang gadis terasa begitu hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Ajaib. Pagi hari dia tidak percaya dengan keberadaan penyihir dan kini, dia mengidamkan perjumpaan lain dengan sang penyihir … andaikan ingatannya tak mengarah pada pesanan belanjaan sang ibu, sudah dipastikan dia akan tertegun dalam waktu lama memikirkan kejadian yang baru dia alami.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ramuan tadi kini berada di tangannya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke bukanlah sang pemimpi. Dia tak pernah berharap banyak memperoleh mimpi indah. Toh, mencuci muka dan sarapan bisa membuatnya melupakan mimpi yang dia lihat semalam. Namun, untuk kali ini, dia ingin memimpikan sang gadis, maka ditumpahkanlah botol tersebut ke bantal … seluruhnya.

Ya, ramuan itu tumpah seluruhnya ke bantal Sasuke tanpa bisa sang pemuda ambil kembali, diperas pun tak ada cairan yang keluar. Ramuan tersebut mengering amat cepat. Memaki keteledorannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba disergap rasa kantuk. Matanya mulai terpejam. Ah, gadis itu bilang dia hanya akan menampakkan diri di kota pada saat _Halloween_. Gadis itu hanya ke kota untuk memperoleh persembahan dari penduduk atau membalas budi. Kehidupannya ditunjang oleh hutan dan hal tersebut lebih dari cukup bagi sang gadis. Gadis itu pun memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak datang ke hutan seorang diri. Tak ada lain kali dan tak ada kebetulan. Perjumpaan mereka hanya bisa terjadi jika tahun depan Sasuke menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa bagi sang gadis.

Sasuke mengeluh sebelum kantuk menjerumuskannya.

' _Halloween_ tahun depan, ya. Itu … itu masih lama sekali.'

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
